Pak Guru Akashi
by njuuuu
Summary: Akashi Seijuurou, guru, 28 tahun, single menahun, ganteng minta ampun, sedang gundah gulana dan dirundung kegalauan pasca ditinggal sang gadis impian. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan setelah tahu gurunya itu sedang putus cinta?/"Kita kasih kejutan, yuk!"/Oneshot/Applied warning inside/RnR?


**Pak Guru Akashi**

 **KnB © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Warning: OOC parah, typos, garing, Akashi nista lahir batin, why so serious?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Harusnya hari ini bisa jadi hari yang indah. Tapi sayang, burung aja nggak mau bernyanyi. Usut punya usut, ada sosok berambut merah di jalan yang ngeluarin aura tak sedap. Bukan, bukan karena belum mandi. Doi nggak enak banget dipandang karena lagi kesel, lagi gundah gulana, lagi galau. Angin aja minder nggak mau berhembus, matahari udah ngumpet di balik awan, eh, awannya malah nangis dijadiin tameng yang otomatis jadi objek pelototan si cowok ganteng yang lagi sensi, takut dicolok gunting sakti!

Catet, bukan belum mandi, ya.

Langkahnya terhuyung ke sebuah bangunan yang maha mega giga tera sungguh luas. Perasaan udah dari jam enam pagi dia nyampe gerbang, ini udah mau jam delapan aja dia baru masuk ke dalem. Kok berasa kayak jalan kaki dari Cianjur ke Sukabumi, ya? Capek, loh.

Dia hapal banget mau ke mana sekarang. Nggak butuh Dora, nggak butuh peta, nggak butuh neriakin TV kayak orang gila karena dia nggak akan pergi ke kebun stroberi, atau ke rumah neneknya. Pokoknya, habis belok kanan, nanti naik tangga, terus ke kiri tiga puluh senti, ada perempatan pilih kanan, nanti ada dua tangga naik ke sebelah kiri, lurus terus baru belok kanan tiga kali kalau lampu hijau udah nyala, muter-muter di tempat, belok kanan lagi, kalau udah ketemu pintu darurat ada tangga di sebelahnya, naik aja sampai nemu kelas paling pojok, paling ujung, paling jauh, dan paling nggak jelas direksinya.

Kelas 12-H terlihat seperti hari-hari biasanya juga. Iya, berisik, jorok, kotor, pengap, penuh, desek-desekan kalau mau duduk, ribut, ricuh, halaman depannya udah mirip lokasi tawuran antar ibukota. Di dalamnya, terdapat puluhan murid berbagai jenis kelamin (walau yang cewek cuman dua), berbagai ukuran tubuh, berbagai usia, dan berbagai jenis makhluk hidup (itu yang bawa harimau rakus sama macan dekil ke sini siapa?! Oh, mereka manusia, toh).

Semua orang di sana terlihat sibuk sendiri, asik sama kegiatannya masing-masing. Ada yang berantem, ada yang makan sambil tiduran di meja orang, ada yang lompat-lompat, ada yang jambak-jambakan, ada yang mojok di ujung sendirian, ada yang jomblo, ada yang sibuk goda sana goda sini sambil tebar pesona, ada yang _stand-up comedy_ tapi ditimpukin meja, ada yang ngilang, sampe ada yang duel basket segala! Edan, pokoknya. Udah nggak keliatan kayak kelas lagi, lebih mirip pasar malem yang digebrek katnip gara-gara dijadiin tempat majangnya para prostitusi banci yang bikin resah warga dan akhirnya dibakar habis.

Dengerin aja isinya;

"Hoy, Bakagami! Kalo lu emang jantan, berani nggak _striptease_ di lapangan pas upacara depan bendera?"

"Lu kali yang nggak berani pake nyuruh orang segala, Ahomine! Mau nantangin? _Hayu lah diadu ku aing_!"

"Nanas, nanas, nanas. Nanas panas, nanas panas, seribuan aja!"

"Neng Muro, kenapa ya akhir-akhir ini abang ganteng pusing banget?"

"Pusing? Makanya minum Yosen White Coffee. Kopi nikmat gak bikin kembung, gak bikin lieur, gak bikin rieut, gak bikin puyeng lagi. _Trust me, it works_."

"Hubba hubba hubba hubba..."

"PFFT―Shin-chan, ngapain?"

"Ritual penangkal petir, _nanodayo_. Hubba hubba hubba hubba..."

"HUAHUAHUAHUA!"

"Eh, tahu nggak hewan apa yang paling aneh?"

"Apa?"

"Belalang kupu-kupu! Soalnya, kalau siang makan nasi kalau malam minum susu―ah! KITAKORE!"

"GUE BUNUH MATI LO!"

"Aku nih ya kalau jajan suka dikasih dua ratus juta sehari, bingung kenapa nggak pernah habis, aku jadi digaplok mulu sama mami, _ssu_."

"Ih, kamu liat nggak tukang sampah yang kemaren? Gila! Ganteng banget! Kalo gue lamar diterima nggak, ya?"

"Lu tau gak kalau tukang sampah itu sebenernya mantan model? Doi maho, punya pacar anak yakuza yang dekil dan petakilan tapi mukanya kolot, rambutnya aja ubanan, loh."

"Waaah? Masa sih?"

"Kishimoto."

"Nggak lucu."

"Ehehehehehehe..."

Intinya, nggak jelas dah itu kondisi kelas.

 _(Kitakore!)_

Eh, siapa lagi tuh?

Yang paling diem cuman satu orang, ada di depan pintu, lagi ngintip, bertugas sebagai pengawas kelas takut-takut guru dateng. Dia sama sekali nggak ngehirauin kekacauan di sana. Dari _name tag_ yang ditempel di jidatnya sih tulisannya Fukui Kensuke, tapi nggak ada yang peduli. Nggak penting.

Kemudian, setelah beberapa menit, matanya memicing tajam. Tiba-tiba, si Fukui udah mukul-mukul papan tulis yang cukup tinggi pake kakinya kenceng-kenceng, sambil teriak, "WOY, SI GURU CEBOL UDAH DATENG! BURU PADA BALIK KE HABITAT MASING-MASING!" komandonya, sama sekali nggak ngerasa kalau dia juga cebol.

Suara langkah kaki bergema sepanjang lorong, bikin seluruh murid di dalem merinding sampe ada dua orang yang udah gemeteran heboh kayak gempa di Jepang beberapa tahun lalu. Yang satu ngeringkuk di bawah meja, yang satu minta maaf karena udah dilahirin ke dunia.

Tiba-tiba, suara pintu didobrak dari luar ngagetin mereka semua. Padahal sama sekali nggak dikunci dari dalem. Nggak tahu kenapa mesti didobrak, pengen aja gitu. Biar lebih serem, mungkin. Lalu, masuklah sosok yang sedang gundah gulana tadi ke dalam. Ada aura kasi―eh, aura keungu-unguan mengerikan di belakangnya. Matanya mendelik tajam jelalatan, udah kayak penari Bali pokoknya.

Saat si guru duduk ngangkang ala preman makan nasgor di warteg terus nggak bayar alias ngutang di atas meja (mau lesehan kek, mau _headstand_ kek, mau sambil kayang kek, terserah dia aja lah, capek ngingetinnya), sang ketua kelas yang duduk di samping Fukui, dan mukanya mirip banget sama gorila dari Ragunan yang kabur minggu lalu gara-gara nggak kuat cuman jadi kambing congek sama gorila sejoli yang sekandang itu berdiri dan menyiapkan dengan suara lantang.

"PERHATIAN!"

"Ih, mau banget ya diperhatiin."

"Dasar jomblo. Huuuu!"

Si ketua kelas pundung ngeraung-raung dan bercucuran air comberan sambil garuk-garuk tembok. Yang di sebelahnya―Fukui, kebetulan juga wakilnya ngegantiin dan ngelanjutin. "BERI SALAM!"

"Pagi, pak guru Akashiiii!"

Pak guru yang dimaksud manggut-manggut. Dia lagi nggak _mood_ ngejawab.

Akashi Seijuurou, guru, 28 tahun, _single_ menahun, ganteng minta ampun. Sekaligus juga _founding-father_ SMA Teiko ini. Makanya, jangan heran kalau nggak ada yang negur dia meski kelakuannya amburadul. Doi itu jadi guru karena jiwanya terpanggil sama yang maha Kuasa, iya, kuasa memberi petunjuk bagi hamba-hambanya yang beriman. Katanya, demi melindungi segenap bangsa dan seluruh tumpah darah dan untuk memajukan kesejahteraan umum, mencerdaskan kehidupan, dan ikut melaksanakan ketertiban dunia yang berdasarkan kemerdekaan, perdamaian abadi dan keadilan sosial, maka Akashi rela ditendang keluar dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan oleh keluarga besarnya hanya untuk menjadi seorang guru! Mulia sekali dirimu. Gajinya mungkin tidak sebanding dengan pekerjaannya yang dulu saat masih menjadi seorang direktur, tapi ini adalah pengabdian pada dunia yang patut ditiru. Uwow!

Di SMA Teiko ini, Akashi mengajar pelajaran biologi, fisika, kimia, matematika, ekonomi, sosiologi, bahasa Inggris, bahasa Jepang, bahasa Indonesia, bahasa Rusia, bahasa suku Dayak dan Badui, sejarah dunia, geografi, seni budaya, olahraga, pendidikan lingkungan hidup, sampai komputer, elektro, tatabusana, dan tataboga. Dia itu jenius mutlak. IQ otaknya udah _overload_. Einstein aja jongkok―iya, maksudnya pas lagi cebok dia jongkok, masa cebok sambil jumpalitan? Bisa aja ngelucunya.

Tuh, kurang apa coba buat jadi menantu idaman?

Akashi mengambil buku absensi di dalam saku boxernya, dan mulai menghitung jumlah murid-murid di kelasnya. "Loh, Kuroko Tetsuya mana?"

"Saya di sini, pak."

" _Bujubuneng_!" jerit Akashi dengan lebaynya. Dia noleh ke samping dan nemu si manusia tembus pandang lagi anteng nyeruputin susu soda gembira di depan pintu. Akashi melotot lagi, "Kamu nih ya, udah dibilangin jangan ke kantin sebelum pelajaran saya, eh, malah ngeyel! Sekali lagi gitu, saya botakin rambut kamu!"

"Laper, pak," jawab Kuroko sambil melenggang cuek ke tempat duduknya, di atas pangkuan Kagami. Alesannya sih nggak kebagian gara-gara Murasakibara kalau duduk pantatnya butuh dua kursi. Ngomong-ngomong, ini anak nggak tahu mentalnya udah hilang baut atau emang nggak punya malu, tanpa ngehirauin tatapan galak nan sangar Akashi, dia masih aja nyedotin susu. Susu siapa? Susunya, dong. Itu loh, di gelas plastik yang dipegang sama dia. Ih, apaan sih, ngeres!

"Ya sudah. Sekarang, keluarkan kertas selembar!" perintahnya mutlak.

Kontan, semua langsung memekik kaget. Tapi, nggak ada yang berani protes. Bisa-bisa disabet gunting nanti. Gimana nggak kaget, ini tuh ya baru masuk semester dua, hari pertama lagi! Buat mereka yang udah tujuh tahun nggak lulus-lulus SMA, kondisi kayak gini udah pasti bikin mereka mendadak kejang-kejang. Si Akashi _sontoloyo_ itu seenaknya nyuruh ngeluarin kertas buat ulangan. Mana inget belajar mereka kemaren!

Untungnya, ada satu yang berani ngangkat kaki ke atas―enggak, bohong, tangan doang untuk mewakili aksi protes. Walaupun badan dan mejanya gemeteran, kalau demi kebaikan semua umat kelas, dia udah kayak jelmaan malaikat (Kuroko, bisa nggak jangan main nempelin sayap-sayapan bidadari sama nyorotin senter dari belakang? Silau!).

"Iya, Kouki sayang, kenapa?"

 _Dih_! Yang lain muntah berjamaah. Furihata Kouki udah cenat cenut cenat cenut pengen gali sumur dan lompat indah ke dalam sana.

"A-anu, pak..." Furihata udah menggeliat di tempatnya. Aduh, mas, kalau hidup jangan ganteng-ganteng amat bisa, ga? Furihata kan jadi berasa homo.

"Kenapa anumu?" Akashi balas nanya.

"Anuku nggak apa-apa, pak."

"Oh, kirain anumu kenapa-napa."

Ini kenapa malah ngebahas anunya Furihata?! Lanjut, ah.

Furihata neguk ludahnya sebelum ngelanjutin pertanyaannya yang tertunda gara-gara percakapan nganu-nganu nggak jelas barusan, "Ki-kita belum siap ulangan, pak!"

Akashi mengernyitkan keningnya, heran, "Siapa bilang kita mau ulangan?" anak-anak sekelas ikutan bingung. "Keluarin kertas kalian dan kita bikin seni menggunting kertas."

"HAH?"

Ada yang bilang kalau Akashi lagi putus cinta. Dari sumber terpercaya sih, si guru galak galau ditolak sama cewek idamannya. Lihat aja kelakuannya sekarang ini. Nyuruh semua murid ngegunting kertas ngebentuk hati buat nanti dikumpulin dan dibuang dari atas atap sekolah, katanya buat memperingati detik-detik yang terbuang percuma selama pedekate. Ini sih sama aja percumanya! Ngapain capek-capek tapi ujung-ujungnya dibuang gitu aja. Kan sakiiiit. _Ckit ckit ckit._

Ih, Akashi jadi kesindir.

Dua puluh dua tahun dia ngejer-ngejer si bule montok bohai semolhai nan cantik asal Amerika alias Alexandra Gracia. Semenjak Akashi masih ngelap ingus pake punggung tangannya, sampai dia akhirnya ngelap ingus pake punggung kakinya, nggak pernah sekalipun berpaling dari janda yang dua puluh tahun lebih tua darinya itu (iya, Akashi emang agak gesrek seleranya). Hatinya teguh diisi oleh bayang-bayang kematian, enggak―maksudnya, bayang-bayang rambut pirang cenderung emas milik Alex yang terangnya melebihi sinar mentari. Matanya yang sebiru samudera luas membentang sampai ujung bumi. Kacamatnya menghias bagai pelangi. Bibir merah mudanya merekah seakan kelopak sakura mekar di musim semi. Terakhir, semangat hidupnya itu yang bikin Akashi cinta mati.

Sayang, Alex lebih memilih pergi dibawa kawin lari oleh cowok Afrika yang bikin Akashi gigit jari. Soalnya, pas ditanya, Alex cuman ngejawab,

"Habisnya, kamu **kurang tinggi** , Shi. Kita mirip anak sama emak, tau. Yaudah ya, aku mau nikah dulu. _Ciao_ ~"

Dan Akashi pun ditinggal pergi, meratapi sosok Alex yang benar-benar berlari dari Jepang ke Amerika.

Bahkan sampai sekarang, Alex belum hilang dari ingatannya. Masih berlari-lari di pikirannya. Yang bikin Akashi makin bermuram durja karena si mantan gebetan larinya sama suaminya! Kan gimana Akashi nggak tertohok lahir dan batin? Udah dihina, ditinggal kawin lagi. Cih.

Meskipun Akashi sudah berusaha memalingkan hati dan memiringkan seksualitasnya pada seseorang yang merupakan anak didiknya (tetep aja, seleranya nggak ada yang bener), Alex tak pernah tergantikan.

Makanya, setelah tahu kondisi sang pak guru yang menyedihkan, murid-murid lebih memilih diam dan mengikuti semua suruhan mutlak darinya. Habisnya, bayangin aja kalau bikin marah cowok psikopat maniak yang lagi galau dan sensinya melebihi cewek menstruasi. Ih, serem.

Setelah berliter-liter air mata tanda perpisahan yang Akashi kucurkan bersamaan dengan terbangnya ribuan kertas berbentuk hati mengikuti arah angin, pelajaran sesungguhnya dimulai.

.

.

.

 _Plak!_

"Hei, kamu daki tebel! Jangan tidur mulu!" Akashi melempar sepatunya yang belapis emas dan bersol permata ke arah Aomine yang udah ngorok.

Aomine kaget dan langsung seger lagi mukanya.

"Kamu raksasa terong, dari tadi saya perhatiin makan terus!"

Murasakibara buru-buru nelen lolipop berdiameter sepuluh senti meter itu ke dalam perut.

"Alis aneh, kamu ngelamunin apa dari tadi? Ngelamun jorok, ya?!"

Kagami gelagapan, pengen nyangkal tapi ga berani, kelakuannya justru jadi bukti valid kalau dia emang lagi mikirin yang mesum-mesum.

Akashi noleh ke Kise yang masih tebar senyum lebar. Sontak, sepatunya satu lagi ngelayang dengan sempurna kena wajah tampannya yang nyaingin Akashi.

Nggak tahu kenapa, dia benci kesumat sama Aomine, Kagami, Kise, dan Murasakibara. Habisnya, Aomine kulitnya mirip **si orang ketiga** , Kagami itu murid pindahan dari **Amerika** , Kise rambutnya pirang secerah **rambut Alexandra** , dan Murasakibara yang badannya paling menjulang **tinggi** bagai tiang bendera ngingetin Akashi sama kisah cintanya yang hancur menjadi butiran bedak.

Si pak guru galau nyamperin meja pemuda dengan _name tag_ 'Abang Moriyama Ganteng Maksimal Keceh Badai Sekalee Tiada Tertandingi Dunia Akhirat' yang ditempel permanen di punggungnya, "Jawab soal nomor 11765 di papan tulis!" perintahnya tanpa basa-basi.

 _HUAPAH?!_

Mendadak, poni badai Moriyama jadi belah tengah.

"Cepetan ke depan!"

Moriyama menghela napas pasrah. Sebagai lelaki sejati, dia harus menyanggupi semua tuntutan yang diberi. Saat matanya sudah beradu pandang dengan coretan di papan tulis, Moriyama tiba-tiba jatuh berlutut dan nangis gelundungan di depan kelas. Dia nggak ngerti satu huruf pun di sana. Itu aksara India atau aksara Sunda? Di Teiko kan nggak diajarin!

Akashi mengelus dada berusaha sabar. "Ada yang bisa jawab?" tanyanya dengan nada yang justru kedengeran kayak ngajak berantem.

"Pak!" gadis berambut merah muda sepinggang mengangkat tangannya.

Otomatis, Akashi menoleh ke arahnya, "Mau jawab, Sat?"

"Panggil aku Satsuki aja pak, kalau gitu kedengerennya bapak kayak manggil aku bangsat. _Anyway_ , si gorila ngedipin aku terus," Momoi udah nempel di belakang Aida, ngelindungin diri.

Akashi berang. Dia menghentakkan langkahnya ke arah tersangka pencabulan yang udah semaput takut dihukum gantung. Lalu, Akashi menggebrak meja Mayuzumi dengan kencang. Nggak tahu apa kalau si _fudanshi_ akut ini punya penyakit sembelit dan amandel kronis? Emang nggak ada hubungannya sih, tapi kan tetep ngagetin!

Belum sempat ia mengeksekusi pelaku sekuhara, Hyuuga sudah mengangkat tangannya dan melambai-lambaikan untuk mencuri perhatian Akashi. "Bapaaak!"

"Apa? Kamu mau jawab soal di papan tulis?"

Hyuuga menggeleng, "Bukan... Ini loh, Mibuchi juga colak-colek aku mulu!"

Hening, hanya suara cekikikan banci absolut dan teriakan si tsundere akut.

Akashi lemah, lesu, lunglai, letih, loyo. Dia udah nggak kuat ngehadepin cobaan berat yang Tuhan berikan. Ajaib, sosok Alexandra Gracia bisa mengubah dirinya 1080 derajat.

"Pak!"

Melihat Midorima mengangkat tangan, wajah Akashi sumringah kembali. Dia paling suka muridnya yang pintar ini. Midorima udah baca semua buku pelajaran, prasasti, sampe ngelilingin dunia mencari kitab suci. Soal beginian mah cetek buat si peternak kodok merangkap dukun beranak itu.

"Contoh Shintaro, dia itu anak pintar."

Di sebelahnya, Takao menyengir kelewat lebar, bersorak bangga dalam hati, ' _Shin-chan itu, sahabat aku, dekat denganku, dialah aku..._ '

"Ayo, Shintaro, jawab soal di depan."

"Enggak pak, aku mau ke toilet, _nanodayo_."

Dan Midorima bersyukur karena _lucky item_ hari ini adalah penutup telinga, jadi dia nggak perlu sakit kuping ngedenger amukan Akashi.

.

.

.

"Duh, pak Akashi kenapa sih? Makin hari makin kayak setan aja, _ssu_!" Kise memasukkan barang dari atas meja ke tasnya.

Sambil mengunyah permen karet, Murasakibara mengangguk menyetujui.

Aomine hanya melenggang dengan benjolan masih kentara di atas helai-helai biru tuanya.

"Kita bikin kejutan, yuk!" tiba-tiba Momoi muncul di antara Murasakibara dan Kise yang menggosip. "Sebentar lagi kan hari guru, kita kasih hadiah buat bapak!"

Karena suara alaminya yang cempreng, otomatis seluruh anak kelas ngedengerin. Dalam sekejap mata, gadis permen karet itu sudah dikelilingi anak-anak sekelas. Mereka pasang kuping tajem-tajem buat menyimak si cewek bahenol dengan seksama, yah hitung-hitung kalau lirik-lirik mah bonusnya, lah. Iya, nggak? Iya, lah. Iya, dong!

"Ada hari guru, ya?"

Inget, Murasakibara itu polos bukan bloon.

"Iya, hari guru! Kita bikin buat pak Akashi."

"Idih, gue nggak sudi bikin dia bahagia!" Kagami dan Aomine menolak dengan semangat membara. Cuman di saat ini aja kedua macan dan harimau itu bisa akur juga sepemikiran. Kayaknya sih mereka masih dendam sama kejadian di kelas. Terang aja mereka juga benci mati sama gurunya, orang mereka paling sering dijadiin kambing hitam sama Akashi.

"Kamu nggak kasihan sama pak Akashi?"

"Ngapain dikasihanin, Sat? Kita udah sering disemprot murka dia! Emang iblis banget tuh bocah bangkotan! Mau dikemanain harga diri kita diperlakukan seperti ini terus menerus! MERDEKA!"

Aomine kayaknya udah punya banyak pengalaman jadi pemimpin aksi demonstrasi anarkis yang sering diberitain di televisi. Lihat aja kalimatnya yang sungguh... sungguh... sungguh persuasif.

"Dai-chan, kita tujuh tahun masih dibimbing dengan sabar sama bapak, loh. Buktinya, bapak masih betah aja, kan? Dia sayang sama kita, makanya kita juga harus ngebalas jasa dia."

"Tapi Sat, guru kan pahlawan tanpa tanda jasa."

"Aku nggak peduli. Ini aku lakuin sebagai tanda terimakasih dan sayangku yang tak terkira buat pak Akashi! Yang setuju kita bikin kejutan buat bapak, gampar Dai-chan!"

Kurang dari sedetik, Aomine udah lebam sana-sini. Mukanya yang nggak jelas makin abstrak aja. Pantes banget disaingin sama lukisannya Da Vinci. Mata kiri sama lubang hidung kanannya udah nuker posisi. Pokoknya aneh.

"Kita mau ngasih kejutan apa emangnya?" suara Kiyoshi yang baru nongol dan nggak pernah kebagian dialog memecah hening. Semua orang mendadak diem lagi ala detektif.

"Kita kadoin gunting baru?"

"Bego lu, ibaratnya lu ngadoin beras ke juragan beras, tau."

Hening lagi...

"Bapak kan jomblo, kita hadiahin aja pacar baru!"

"Emangnya segampang masukin boneka babi ke kotak kado?"

Hening yang ketiga kalinya...

"Buku tebak-tebakan aku aja."

"Majalah yang ada aku jadi covernya aja."

" _Action figure_ Masamune!"

"Daftar _lucky item_ sebulan penuh, nanodayo."

"Gombalan abang ganteng gimana?"

Semua langsung sibuk nimpukin Moriyama pake nanasnya Miyaji. Kemudian, hening kembali merajai.

"Gimana kalau Furi kita telanjangin terus bungkus pake pita?"

Itu saran dua sahabat sejati sekamar mandi yang selalu mengelu-elukan persaudaraan abadi dan kebersihan itu adalah sebagian dari iman. Nggak ada hubungannya emang, tapi intinya Furihata sakit hati dan langsung banting stir jadi sohibnya Sakurai. "Fuku, Kawa, jangan pernah anggap aku temanmu! Jangan hentikan langkahku! Karena ini jalan ninjaku!"

Tiba-tiba, Momoi dan Aida tepuk tangan meriah. Mereka langsung fokus ke kedua bidadari kelas. Agak merinding ngelihatin senyum manis mencurigakan yang dipamerin. Biasanya nih ya, kalau si medusa dan iblis analisis itu udah kompak nentuin sesuatu, akhir-akhirnya pasti nggak akan bener.

"Aku tahu apa yang harus kita kasih," Momoi menyeringai sok misterius, Aida di belakangnya nyalain asap-asapan buat efek dramatis. "Apa yang pak Akashi butuhin adalah hal simpel tapi nggak bisa dilupain, dan aku juga Riko punya ide buat ini."

Neguk ludah.

"A-apa, Momoi-chan?"

"Fufufu... rahasia. Tapi saran yang terakhir bakal aku pertimbangin," ia mengedip pada Furihata yang udah berbusa.

.

.

.

Hari ini, jadwal mengajar Akashi terpotong karena rapat mendadak untuk membahas kenaikan harga daging menjelang lebaran. Guru-guru pada semangat buat bikin demo aksi protes ke depan muka kaisar Jepang nuntut biar harga diturunin. Banyak waktu terbuang sia-sia gara-gara adu bacot tentang siapa yang bakal jadi korban buat dijahitin mulut sama lubang hidungnya sebagai tambahan agar ngeyakinin protes mereka. Setelah berkali-kali suit untuk menentukan, akhirnya sang guru ekonomi kelas dua lah yang terpilih.

Takeuchi Genta stress. Berat badannya langsung turun lima belas kilogram.

Singkat cerita, ceritanya disingkat. Akashi jalan ke kelas tempat dia ngajar sambil baca koran yang dia beli tadi pagi. Lalu, ada sebuah berita yang menarik perhatiannya.

 _Shirogane Eiji dan Araki Masako telah menyampaikan permintaan maaf mereka tentang video pornonya. Berikut penuturan yang diberikan, "Kami meminta maaf kepada seluruh masyarakat karena kualitas gambarnya masih kurang baik dan gaya kami yang masih terkesan amatir. Kami akan perbaiki untuk video kami selanjutnya. Mudah-mudahan lebih bagus dan dapat diterima masyarakat."_

Akashi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, ' _Pantas ukuran videonya mencurigakan. Ya sudah, tunggu HD-nya saja baru ku-download_.'

Kemudian, sang pak guru ganteng menyadari ia sudah sampai ditujuan. Kakinya mengambil ancang-ancang menendang pintu, namun tidak jadi karena tiba-tiba pintunya sudah dibuka dari dalam. Momoi dan Aida, murid kesayangannya yang lain, sudah menunggu dengan senyuman manis menggoda iman.

"Kita udah nungguin bapak loh dari tadi," Momoi menarik tangan Akashi masuk ke dalam.

Saat Akashi sudah berada di kelas, matanya dikejutkan dengan pemandangan di mana seluruh muridnya berbaris rapih sambil memegang spanduk hasil nyolong bekas pemilu bulan lalu dengan tulisan cakar ayam, ' _Engkau adalah guru terburu―terbaikku, tujuh tahun lamanya, engkau sudah menyiks―memberikan ilmu dengan penuh kekejam―kesabaran pada kami. Engkau bagaikan ibli―lilin yang selalu menerangi setiap nerak―kegelapan, semoga setiap murka―peluh lelahmu melahirkan generasi berjiwa psiko―pahlawan. Selamat hari kematia―guru, pak cebo―Akashi_ ' dan kelihatan banget yang nulis pesan itu antara kepaksa dan dendam kesumat sama si guru, soalnya banyak ralat sana sini.

Belum sempat hatinya terenyuh, ketika Akashi berbalik, papan tulis yang biasanya berisikan soal-soal aljabar, logaritma, integral, dan limit yang dicampur aduk, sekarang terpampang tulisan gede ' _WE LOVE YOU AKASHI-SENSEI_ ' beserta gambar-gambar lucu di sekelilingnya. Meski gambarnya nggak jelas (itu muka Akashi atau orang utan, sih?), Akashi udah hampir nangis.

"Kalian... bikin semua ini, buat saya?" Akashi menatap murid-muridnya nggak percaya yang hanya mengangguk sebagai ganti iya.

Akashi nggak tahu harus ngedamprat mereka atau nusuk pake gunting saktinya satu-satu. Habisnya, hari ini kan...

"Bu-bukan hari guru?" Momoi melotot mendengar Aida berbisik padanya.

"Iya! Itu minggu depan."

 _Uh, oh._

.

.

.

Kuroko menarik kursinya mendekati Mayuzumi yang sejak awal tempat duduknya emang deket jendela. Senyumnya terkembang beberapa sambil menoleh ke arah kembaran beda orang tua miliknya.

"Untung bisa hilang, ya."

"Hn."

Mayuzumi mengalihkan pandangannya dari _doujin_ yang ia baca, memilih fokus memperhatikan pemandangan di lapangan; Akashi lagi ngejer seluruh murid-muridnya sambil ngacungin gunting rumput tinggi-tinggi.

"Seenggaknya bapak udah nggak galau lagi."

"Bener. Dia nyeremin kalau lagi sensi."

Dan kedua makhluk lampu kedap-kedip itu asyik ngobrol buat ngabisin waktu sampai jam sekolah berakhir, sama sekali nggak ngedenger (atau pura-pura tuli) suara teriakan di dalam bungkus kado raksasa di pojok ruangan.

Lima menit kemudian, Furihata pingsan kehabisan pasokan oksigen.

.

.

.

Untuk beberapa saat, Akashi bisa melupakan sosok Alexandra dalam hidupnya. Ia menemukan sesuatu yang lebih berharga dari cinta tak terbalas itu, yaitu seluruh murid didiknya selama tujuh tahun yang ternyata sangat, _sangat menyayanginya_. Akashi tidak menyesal menjadi seorang guru.

.

.

.

 **おわり**

 **(A/N: Karena saya sangat mencintai Aa Kashi, maka saya menistakan dia di sini tanpa ragu lagi. Muahuahuahua! Nggak tahu ini efek stres atau bosan, yang jelas saya puas sekarang.**

 **-nju)**


End file.
